Microsystems are miniature devices which perform non-electronic functions, e.g., sensing and actuation. Microsystems include microreactors to facilitate chemical and/or biochemical reactions, and one or more units to perform separation and/or analysis operations. Microreactors include a confinement with typical lateral dimensions below 1 mm to facilitate the chemical and/or biochemical reactions, and the most typical form of such confinement are microchannels. Microreactors provide easier process control of the chemical and/or biochemical reactions and reduce the risks of unwanted side reaction. Accordingly, there is an interest to apply such microreactors to various type of chemical and/or biochemical reactions.